Secrets, Secrets Are So Fun
by sexyweasley
Summary: Every family has their secrets. Read about the best kept one. Femmeslash. Incest. Weaslyx5/Granger. PURE SMUT. Don't like? Don't read.


Ginny was bored. Her parents were out at a party of their friends'. Luna was on vacation with her dad. And her numerous brothers were doing god knows what around the house. Hermione was too busy with Ron in his room, something she didn't want to dwell too much on. She was left sitting in her room, alone, counting the ceiling tiles.

Forty four. Forty five. Forty six.

Her counting was cut off by a sudden scream. Worried, she ran from the room to check up on her family and friend.

She did not expect what she found.

Fred, George, and Bill stood outside Ron's room with wide eyes and gaping mouths. Curious she pushed past them to see what was so shocking causing her brothers to react in such a way. On Ron's bed lay Ron and Hermione. A strangely disheveled and flushed Ron and Hermione. A fully naked Ron and Hermione.

Ginny could not explain what happened at that point. The details were still a little fuzzy in her mind. She remembered her panties filling with wetness. She remembered unconsciously rubbing her pussy through her booty shorts. She even remembered walking into the room. What she did not remember was how she ended up naked with her brothers stripping alongside her.

That didn't bother her though. She climbed into her brother's bed and lay on top of her best girlfriend. Time seemed to stop as their lips met. The two were so obviously turned on, especially when their tongues touched and roamed the inside of each other's mouths. Their bodies started to grind and rub against each other. They were so caught up in each other's horniness that they didn't feel any of the men move onto the bed to join them. The two were separated by hands and set to lie next to each other.

Fred and George did not hesitate to insert each other their stiff members into the girls' mouths. Ginny wrapped her mouth around his large head and sucked hard. She couldn't fit the entire meaty object in and used her hand to jack off the parts she couldn't reach. She never had a dick so big before. She moved her other hand down to her clit and started to finger herself. She jumped when she felt a tongue on her pussy and looked down to see Bill's head in between her legs. He inserted three fingers into her pussy and licked and bit her lips sending jolts through her body. She moaned loudly around Fred's penis as Bill added more and more pressure and speed to her clit and pussy until her orgasm caught her buy surprise. The second it started, Bill's mouth left her clit and his dick replaced his fingers. Her monstrous member thrust into her hard and fast and allowed no accommodation. This was fast, animalistic fucking, as if he hadn't been laid in months. He rammed his dick in and out of her as Fred grabbed the back of her head and timed his thrusts with his brothers. Both were going so deep that Ginny would not have been surprised if their dicks met in her belly. She couldn't think straight because of the sensations that were running through her body. Bills penis hit her sweet spot over and over again while Fred's made contact with the back of her throat. Her hands clenched and unclenched her mountainous breasts until she finally had her second orgasm of the night. Neither man stopped their thrusting and rode her through her through her climax. She lay there panting as Fred and Bill's penises slipped out of her. She looked over to Hermione and saw Ron pumping in and out of her. She was clutching the sheets and moaning around Georges engorged cock while her breasts swung back and forth. Ginny re-positioned herself so that her face was pushed into her friends boobs. She hungrily sucked on a fat pink nipple just as she sucked Fred's dick only moments before. Her hand massaged and squeezed her other breast. The combined sensations of the Weasleys was too much for the girl. She writhed and bucked on the bed as her orgasm rocked through her body.

Ginny lay back next to her female friend, obviously spent and tired from the mind-blowing duo of orgasms that just jolted through her body, the four men, however, had a different idea in mind, especially since they hadn't had their release yet. George picked Ginny off the bed while Bill picked up Hermione. Ginny saw Fred lie down on the floor perpendicular to the bed with his penis standing proudly straight in front of him. She was set on top of her brother and climbed onto his hard cock, stuffing it into her sopping wet pussy and moaning Fred's name. From her position riding Fred, she saw Bill lay on the bed width wise and plop Hermione down onto his dick. But instead of inserting it into her pussy, he put it in her asshole. The girl, who was quite obviously a virgin in that hole, screamed Bill's name at the top of her lungs, her voice breaking over the vowel. Ginny was so enthralled by the scene in front of her that she did not realize George's actions. He spit into his hand and coated his penis with his saliva while mounting the red-head from behind. He pushed the tool straight into Ginny's ass with one deep thrust and no warning.

"Fuck, George! Aaah! It hurts!" Ginny screamed. George paid no mind to the girl and continued thrusting in and out hard just in time with his twin. Fred grabbed hold of Ginny's boobs hanging in front of his face and twisted and pulled on her nipples in order to distract her from the pain from her butt. Soon though, that pain turned into pleasure as the head of George's dick kept touching a button in her ass that sent jolts of delight through her. He thrust his cock in time with his twin while smacking her bottom leaving red handprints on her pale skin. Both men entered and exited her body at once making her feel full beyond belief. She never had two dicks fuck her at once before and felt both rub up against each other through the thin wall between her pussy and asshole.

Ginny heard Hermione's long and constant moans suddenly become muffled and open her eyes to see her face turned to the side and her mouth wrapped around Ron's penis. The scene before her was enough to arouse anyone to new levels. Her mouth was sucking one of her brothers like a lollipop while another brother's meat was disappearing into her ass. Her monstrous tits bounced up and down and her pussy was spread wide open for anyone to feast on. Ginny decided to accept the invitation and pushed her face into Hermione's open cunt. Her tongue darted out and tasted her sweet juices. The more she tasted, the greedier she got. She wanted more and more of the liquid that kept dripping out of the opening. She felt the twins thrust faster and harder into her and her orgasm fast approaching. She moaned long and hard into Hermione's pussy as she came all over Fred and George's dicks.

Neither twin stopped, however. Instead, George pulled his dick out and rammed it into her pussy. She now had two long and fat rods in her pussy stretching it wider than it has ever been before.

"Fuck! Fred! George! Ugh! Fuck me! Make me cum all over your hard cocks! Harder! Faster! Mmmm! FUUUUCCCKKK!!!!" Ginny pushed three fingers into Hermione's opening and hammered them in her. She sucked harder than ever on her pussy to muffle her screams causing Ron to groan loudly.

"God damnit, Gin. Seeing you suck her is fucking amazing." George immediately agreed. Ginny took that as encouragement and sucked harder, inserting yet another finger, while riding Fred's tool as one would ride a bull. Bill and Hermione both moaned in appreciation.

"Fucking hell I could feel you in her. Put it all in little sis," he cried. She did as she was told and stuck her whole fist in. The feeling of her friend's walls tight around her fist combined with the two dicks in her own pussy sent her over the edge for the fourth time that night. She screamed a high pitched scream into the bushy haired girl's cunt and bit down on her clit. Her orgasm sent everyone in the room head first into their own. Her pussy clamping down on Fred and George's dicks caused them to release their seed deep into her belly in unison. Her fist pumping in and out of her combined with Bill's long rod in her ass and her mouth on her clit caused Hermione's juices to flood out of her and into Ginny's waiting mouth. Hermione's final moan of release put Ron over the edge as he released his cum into her open throat.

Once they calmed down a bit, the men all slipped their tools out of the two girls, but Ginny kept her fist securely in Hermione's cunt. She climbed on top of her and kept licking and sucking her friend's vagina as Hermione did the same. Ginny's hand was now elbow deep in the brunette's opening while Hermione's fist and three fingers were pumping in and out of the red heads. Both sucked long and hard on each other's clits bringing them to their final orgasm of the night. They lapped up all the juices that poured out of each other's bodies and cleaned out their openings. Seeing the Weasley boys' cocks once again stiff and standing up straight, the girls crawled over to them on their knees. Ginny took Ron and George's cocks into her hands while Hermione grabbed Fred and Bill's. They alternated between sucking off one and jacking off the other until all four men came once more on top of the girls. Ginny and Hermione kissed passionately and left the room together, proudly covered in cum and smelling of sex.

None of the people in that room were going to forget this sexfest any time soon. The secrets of the Weasley family will always be just that: a secret.

* * *

My second smut story. After the first I was persuaded to write another. Read and Review! :)


End file.
